


The Bet

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown





	The Bet

“Come on Tommy, five hundred bucks!” Taylor waved the money in front of Tommy’s face.

“Seriously? Five hundred bucks just to shave?”

“Not just shave, Tommy… Shave it all, everything from the neck down… gone, and you have to wear whatever Raja picks out,” Terrance handed Tommy his drink, amused by this entire conversation.

“Fine, where are the clippers? Someone better get me a good razor too…,” Tommy said as he stripped his shirt off and walked toward the bathroom, kicking off his boots and socks on the way. “Oh and Terrance?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re shaving my nuts.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy slid his hand over his calf as Terrance wiped his left leg clean.

“Damn I have soft skin,” Tommy boasted as he smeared lotion over his silky smooth skin.

“Fuck you and your soft skin… I can’t believe you made me shave your balls,” Terrance tossed the towel in the bathtub and stood up. “Raja will be here soon with your outfit.”

“You know you liked fondling me,” Tommy said, blowing Terrance a kiss.

“I’m telling Adam you let me play with your nuts,” Terrance laughed as he left Tommy in the bathroom.

Tommy just finished moisturizing his freshly shaved chest when there was a knock on the door.

“Ooooh Tommyyyy Joooo-ooe… time to get prettierrrr,” Raja sing-songed as she opened the door, her arms full.

“What am I wearing?”

“I have the perfect outfit,” She handed a short green plaid skirt and a black shirt to Tommy, “Oh and these.” Raja handed him a pair of black lace boycut girl’s panties.

Sliding the panties over his hips, Tommy tucked his cock to the left and shimmied his hips to get the butt of the panties sitting right. Pulling the shirt over his head, Tommy tucked his hair behind his ear and took the knee socks Raja was holding and slipped them on before grabbing the skirt. Holding it up Tommy rolled his eyes and shook his head in downright hilarity.

“Did you grab the shortest fucking one? My ass is gonna hang out of this,” Tommy slipped it on anyway and zipped it up before turning to the mirror and checking himself out. “Fuck… I’m hot.”

“I could have told you that, baby,” Raja said as she grabbed his chin and checked out his makeup. “Okay, you’re good. So now that you’re shaved and all dressed up, where are you gonna go?”

“I’m gonna take my five hundred bucks and escort Adam to dinner, show off my _assets_ ,” Tommy said as he sat down and pulled on the thigh high boots Raja brought him.

“So, do Terrance and Taylor know that this is kinda your thing? The body shaving, I mean,” Raja made sure the back of the skirt was covering Tommy’s ass before she pulled the door open.

“Nope,” Tommy winked and snatched the money off the arm of the couch.

“You saucy, sneaky bitch!” Raja laughed as she sprawled on the couch next to Taylor, who was busy choking on his beer.

“I learned from the best baby,” Tommy leaned down and kissed Raja on the mouth and giving them a hip wiggle as he strutted toward the door.

“Hey! Where you going looking like that?” Terrance asked as he took a swig of his vodka tonic and shared a knowing look with Raja.

“I’m gonna get laid. I didn’t shave my legs to hang out with you unworthy assholes all night,” Feeling sexy and already turned on at the thought of Adam’s hands all over his body later, Tommy opened the door and glanced back at the shocked expressions behind him. Batting his deliciously long mascara laden eyelashes, he gloated, “Don’t wait up, boys...”


End file.
